


Lost

by bobbinindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heavy Drama, M/M, follow me on wattpad @aednat__ shameless ang ate nyo, got inspired by a song and the plot JUST won’t leave my mind, heheheheheloveuall 😘😘, not a lovestory, prepare some tissues hehez, some lines will be derived from Filipino movies, story will be in English as always pero nakakamiss magTagalog, will add characters if needed but let’s focus on bobbin for now, yawqnah mamsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbinindaeyo/pseuds/bobbinindaeyo
Summary: This chapter’s quite unplanned, but since it’s MY(😂) Jaewon’s birthday, here’s an update! 💕💕💕





	1. Chapter 1

“Look, there’s a shooting star!” I giggled like a kid.

“What’s your wish?” He asked.

“Kiss me.” And he did.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s quite unplanned, but since it’s MY(😂) Jaewon’s birthday, here’s an update! 💕💕💕

1

“Hanbin.” He said. I looked at him.

“Let’s call it quits.. I can no longer stay in a relationship that’s dragging me down.” I stared at him.

Jaewon and I have been dating for 3 years. It started as a bet, but we just found ourselves being fond of each other.

“Okay...” I answered calmly, but damn, I can slowly feel myself breaking into pieces.

“Okay?” He looked surprise. Why, Jaewon? Didn’t expect me to agree? After being cold for a week.. really?

“Who am I to stop you... right? I can’t do this any longer, too. I’m just tired of all the bullshits, and you’re right. We have to stop this.” I looked at him, exasperated.

“I’m sorry. I really _tried_ to love you. It’s just that.. everything got so crazy.” He said, then left me. After he left, I broke down. How I managed to be strong in front of him... is beyond me.

I hugged my knees as I cry. I loved him. And I still do. We were so happy, we were okay... until last week, he started to act so cold towards me.

Isn’t it scary when he made you feel loved the other day, then he’ll suddenly drop you the following day? Isn’t it scary that he’ll say he loves you, makes promises, and will just forget about everything?

“Hanbin.. what happened?” Yunhyeong, my roommate, asked me.

“Hyung.” I run to him, and hugged him. “Hyung.” I sobbed, “Jaewon broke up with me. Hyung.” I said, in between tears.

“Hanbin..” he hugged me tighter, “it’s gonna be okay.” Yunhyeong hugged me, and comforted me until I fell asleep.

I’ve been isolating myself for three days. Trying to figure out what really went wrong. It’s hard to accept things, most especially if you gave your all. You did everything to keep things together, but if he no longer wants me... there isn’t much that I can do... right?

“Hanbin..” Yunhyeong knocked on my door, then he entered the room.

“Yes?”

“Feeling a little bit better?” He entered. He looked at me like I look like a piece of shit. “You look like a mess.” I know. Because I’m a mess without Jaewon.

“How to feel better, hyung?” I sniffed.

“Hanbin.. i’m your friend.. and I can’t bear to see you like that.” He said, trying to clean my room, since I’ve been crying for the past three days, and my room’s a mess, too. “Want to go to the mall?” I asked. Yunhyeong was about to respond, when I saw a notification on my facebook account.

**Jung Chanwoo sent you a message:**

**Chanwoo** : Hello. This is a reminder about the trip that we have planned last month. Please don’t forget! Below are the details:

**Venue** : Kota Beach Resort, Bantayan Island, Cebu City

**Date** : March 29-April 15, 2019

**Reserved** **slots** **for** **Mr**. **Kim** : 2

Please reply for confirmation.

I smiled bitterly. This trip... I planned this with Jaewon since it’s his birthday. We have a lot of plans... we were happy.

That’s why I can’t understand why did he break up with me. Everything was beyond perfect.

And maybe... that’s what’s scary. It was perfect for me... to the point that I did not notice that something’s wrong.

**Kim** **Hanbin** : Noted. Please note, too, that I’ll be going alone. Thank you.

I sent the message, then sighed.

“You’re still going to that trip?” Yunhyeong asked.

“I still don’t know. It’s a week away from now, anyway. But you know that I have to, hyung. I need to heal. This place isn’t healthy for me.” I smiled weakly.

“I’ll support you on that.” He tapped my shoulder.

“Let’s go, hyung. I need to unwind!” i said, and stood up.

We went to a mall nearby, and Yunhyeong’s really doing his best to cheer me up.

“I’m so glad to see you laughing again, Hanbin.” I mean, who wouldn’t laugh? Yunghyeong took me to a go-cart arena in the mall, and I thought that he’s an expert, but he crashed on the tires numerous times.

“Like, hyung, who wouldn’t laugh?! You look so stupid!” I said, and laughed again.

We were walking around the mall, looking for a restaurant, when Yunhyeong suddenly stopped walking.

“Hanbin.. do you wanna go somewhere else? I think the restaurant’s kind of full.” I looked at the restaurant in front of us, and noticed that it’s not that full.

“Come on, hyung. There’s almost no one inside. Let’s go!” I held his hand, and pulled him inside the restaurant, when I suddenly froze.

I saw a couple laughing in a table not too far from us.

Jaewon. And he’s with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One or two chapters will revolve around Onebin. 💕💕


	3. 2

**2**

**Smile**

 

“I know that we, us, started as a bet.. but as days go by, I can’t help but to love you more and more. Hanbin, can you be my girlfriend.. for real?” I can’t help but cry once again while watching Jaewon’s confession and proposal.

After we saw him with another girl, I walked out of the restaurant. If he saw me, I don’t care. All I know is he cheated on me.

I would understand if he no longer loves me. He could’ve left me if he’s no longer happy with me. With us. But to cheat.. What I don’t understand is how can someone be happy knowing that someone’s hurting?

Knowing that someone’s crying at night? Knowing that someone’s asking himself or herself what went wrong? What did they do? Where did they lack? What did they do for them to be cheated on?

“Hanbin. You’re watching that for the nth time!” Yunhyeong barged in again.

“I’m just watching this hyung, to remind me of how stupid I am.” I smiled at him, as I wiped my tears.

“Hanbin, listen to me.” Yunhyeong sat on my bed, and made me sat as well, and face him.

“He don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve to feel like shit. There’s no need for a pity party.”

“Hyung...” i said, as tears form in my eyes again, “am I not enough?”

“Kim Hanbin!” Yunhyeong stared at me in disbelief, “You are more than enough! If Jaewon can’t see that, always remember that one day, someone will.” He smiled warmly at me.

“Someone will come and will make you thank the heavens that it did not work with Jaewon.” He continued, “You are moody. You always get angry over small things. You don’t like sharing your spoon, or you do not allow anyone to drink on your glass because you think it’s gross.”

“You do not want anyone to touch you, you frown whenever they do. You get curious over things easily but you also lose that curiosity as fast as a bullet. You love to collect books, but you’re too damn lazy to read those. You can’t remember faces of people who you met, and you can’t also remember their names,” he stopped, and laughed as if he remembered something, “but you are Hanbin. You are strong. You may be fierce at times, but it is because you want to get things done the way you have pictured it. You are straightforward. You have a soft heart. And you are strong willed. That’s why you are loved by many.”

“You see.. you are flawed, Hanbin, but you are not Hanbin without those flaws. You don’t deserve to be cheated on. No one deserves to be cheated on. No one deserves to cry theirselves to sleep wondering what the hell went wrong. No one deserves to ask themselves what’s wrong with them, and change their own attitude just so they can fit in, just so they can make things work.”

“Because if they truly love you, the ‘you’ that you’ve always been, there’s no need to change.. like I said, someday, someone will come along and will embrace the Hanbin that I know, and his friends love. He may not be Jaewon.. but for sure, someone will come.” He smiled at me again, and wiped my tears.

“Always remember and do keep in mind that you are not stupid for loving Jaewon. You just learned how to love. You loved selflessly. You loved him more than you love yourself, and that’s why it hurts.”

“Thank you, hyung.” I hugged him, “What would I do without you?”

“It’s fine, Hanbin. I’m here... I’m always here,” he hugged me too, then release himself from the hug, and faced me, “Now, do me and yourself a favor. Pack your things, and go to that beach. You’ll need that peace of mind.” He stood up, and left me alone in my room.

I stared at myself in the mirror.

“Damn, Hanbin. You look like a mess.” I whispered to myself. Tomorrow’s Jaewon’s birthday, but so what? I’m gonna go to that beach and have fun. No one will know how broken I am. Not even Jaewon.

I started to clean my things, and pack for tomorrow. I was in the middle of packing my things when my phone beeped.

 

 **Jung** **Chanwoo** **sent** **you** **a** **message** :

Hello! It’s Chanu, the organizer of this summer outing. I will add you to the group that we have created for this outing.

 **Jung** **Chanwoo** **sent** **you** **a** **message** :

Let’s welcome Hanbin to the group! He will be joining us, too, tomorrow!

 **Koo** **Junhoe** :

Hello! Looking forward in meeting you tomorrow. I’m Junhoe.

I decided to respond, since it’ll be rude if I won’t, right?

 **Kim** **Hanbin** :

Hi! I’m Hanbin. See you all tomorrow!

 **Koo** **Junhoe** :

Are you going alone tomorrow? Or someone will accompany you?

 **Kim** **Hanbin** :

I’m all alone.

 **Koo** **Junhoe** :

Nice! @ **Kim** **Jiwon** , seems like you won’t be alone, after all 😏

 **Kim** **Jiwon** :

@ **Koo** **Junhoe** , stop it!

@ **Kim** **Hanbin** , ‘sup? See you tomorrow!

 **Koo** **Junhoe** :

@ **Kim** **Jiwon** alright. If you say so! 😏

@ **Kim** **Hanbin** Anyways, I am so excited to meet you. I’m so tired of seeing Chanwoo all the time.

 **Jung** **Chanwoo** :

@ **Koo** **Junhoe** Shut up! You might scare Hanbin. 😬😂

 **Kim** **Jiwon** :

@ **Jung** **Chanwoo** @ **Koo** **Junhoe** shut up the both of you. And please, stop sending messages here. If I know, you guys are sitting beside each other.

 **Jung** **Chanwoo** :

@ **Kim** **Jiwon** No we’re not! We’re like two chairs apart.

 **Kim** **Jiwon** :

@ **Jung** **Chanwoo** funny ha-ha

 **Jung** **Chanwoo** :

😜

 **Kim** **Jiwon** :

@ **Kim** **Hanbin** anyways, see you tomorrow. We’re so excited to meet you.

 **Kim** **Hanbin** :

@ **Kim** **Jiwon** : yeah, see you.

I turned off my phone and resumed packing when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

For the first time since Jaewon left me, I smiled.


End file.
